Will You, Please?
by TotallyAwesome3858
Summary: Brendan and May embark on an epic quest to fulfill their Pokemon Master dreams!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is in no way related to my other story. This is just one I've been working on for a while. Anyway, enjoy it!

"MAY!" Dad called from the back of the gym. It sounded a little louder than he would usually yell, so I jogged through the five doors to get to him.

"What, dad?"

"I need you to fill in for me for a little bit. I have to run to the League. So I'll be back in, I don't know, a few hours, a couple days?" He spoke as he was hastily gathering clothes and supplies in his backpack. Dad never did like flying pokemon, he believed in exercise. I began to pick up all the stuff that he was knocking off the shevles when he threw a belt of pokeballs at me.

"In case anyone comes for a challenge, use them. Be sure to do it just like we practiced."

"I know, dad. I know." He ran me through the gym leader drill about a million times. It's been 8 months since I defeated Wallace. But, I never did move on to the Elite Four. So, dad took that opportunity to mold me into a gym leader. I guess it was always his dream.

"Okay, okay. I have everything..." He fumbled his bag onto his back and threw a set of keys at me. "Be sure to lock up everything before you go to sleep. Don't let anyone guilt you into a win, fight hard. Um, the TMs are over there... I think that's it. Good-bye honey, have fun!" He kissed my forehead and ran out of the door. I shook my head and laughed at my over active father.

But, on the bright side, I had the whole gym to myself. I got to be a leader!

"Maybe I should get ready," I said to myself looking around the room. The back room was just the bedroom really, so it really didn't need any attention. I walked out into the main room, expecting to get something done. However, the arena was spotless...

I checked my watch, it was only noon.

"Looks like this is going to be a long stay..."

To cure my bordom, I let out my pokemon. My current party was my Swampert, Alakazam, Sableye, Flygon, Sandslash and Psyduck. So we proceeded to hang out when there was a gentle knock on the door, followed by another.

"Are you supposed to knock on a gym's door...?" I asked myself, I never did... But I answered the door anyway.

I couldn't believe my eyes, and apparantly my mouth couldn't believe it either because I let out a huge gasp. The spiky, silver hair, the red eyes that were full of happiness, that stupid little grin he always wore. It was my traveling partner, my competitor, and mostly, my best friend.

It was Brendan.

I tried to open my mouth to say something, but I ended up just standing there looking like an idiot.

"Hi, May," he said with a little dorky smile.

"Hi... Brendan... What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. Only four months and you're already a gym leader?"

I laughed a little and my heart slowed down a bit. "Yeah, for the moment I'm a leader. Dad went out somewhere."

"Well I thought I would find you here. Can I come in?"

"I don't know, I believe you already have your badge. You can't be greedy..." I tried teasing him, but he just walked right in and sat down on the floor. I began to return my pokemon to their balls while Brendan got situated. My mind was swirling with all the reasons why Brendan could be here. We haven't seen each other for two months. He couldn't even spare a phone call then he just shows up here...

"So I have a pressing issue," he said suddenly, snapping me out of my angry thoughts.

"Does that issue have to do with you not talking to me for the past two months then suddenly showing up here to bother me?"

"Oh, come on. I'm here now cause of how much I missed you."

I scoffed at him. Then he stood up and walked over to me. I forgot that he was a whole head taller than me. The sudden closeness between us gave me incredible butterflies, but I tried not to show it. It was an awkward silence for a long time, until he finally spoke.

"So, about my problem?"

"I don't know what you want from me Brendan. You're here now, and I'm here. Doesn't that solve your issue?"

"Well, I'm afraid it's deeper than that."

"Brendan!" I was really getting annoyed now. "If you're just going to dance around the subject then why should I bother listening to you? And you wonder why I haven't seen you in so long!" I distanced myself from him by sitting in a chair in the corner and crossing my arms and legs.

Brendan laughed, which only made me angrier. "You always had such a temper! If you would just chill out. Can I see your badge case?"

I always had it with me, so I took it out of my bag and threw it at him. It would hurt him more than itself. But he caught it.

"Okay," he laughed. "Now we're making some progress. Do you remember when we both beat Wallace?"

"Of course." I could see that he was actually going somewhere now, so I cooperated.

"Well, it's been tearing me up inside that we never got to challenge the Elite Four."

My heart fluttered a little. "Brendan... We decided not to. Remember? You wanted to go on and help your dad, and I wanted to help mine."

"I know, May, but just think about it. You're going to be a Gym Leader, you would have way more respect if you were a Pokemon Champion."

"What's wrong with being a Gym Leader?"

"That's not the point! And you still can be, all I'm asking is for you to try this with me. I want to become the next Professor Birch. I would love to be able to aspire every trainer that comes into that lab to do what I did."

He crossed the room and came over to me. But then he did something I never expected.

"May," he got down on one knee before me and held up my badge case. "Will you go to Ever Grande City with me?"

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Fine, I'll go to Ever Grande City with you."

Brendan stood up, scooped me up in a hug and spun around. Now he was just over doing his weird little act.

"But," I said while he was still holding me up. "I can't leave until Dad gets back."

"That's fine," he put me down. "I've waited this long haven't I?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

For some reason, nobody came into challenge me. I guess everyone saw that Dad left and they guessed nobody was in the gym. It didn't really matter, cause Dad was back the next day.

"How did everything go?" He asked while unpacking.

"Fine, I guess. Nobody really showed up... Dad, I have a question for you..."

"What is it?" I always had questions for Dad, so I guess he took this as an average stupid one I asked every day.

"What happens if you beat the Champion?"

"What do you mean?"

"Yesterday, while you were gone, Brendan stopped by and-"

"Brendan Birch?"

"Yeah, that's the one. He stopped in and asked me if I want to go to Ever Grande City with him, so I can challenge the Elite Four. And I really think I can do it Dad! I know I can!"

"Well of course you can, you've been training your pokemon since you were ten. That's almost ten years of experience there, May. You should have done this a long time ago!"

"Thanks Dad, but you still haven't answered my question."

"Well... When you beat the Elite Four, and the Champion, you now hold the title. You have to protect that title."

"So I'll be stuck there?"

"Basically."

"What if I wanted to be a Gym Leader?"

"Oh, May. It's not like you're going to die there."

"I know, but what if I fail?"

"You won't. Now listen to me. You have my full support. I want you to do this. I know you can. And besides, Do you know how unbelievable it will be to tell everyone my daughter is the Hoenn Champion!" Dad smiled huge and gave me a hug. I guess I knew what I was doing now.

Later that afternoon, I had my old bag packed up. I said good-bye to Dad and headed off to Littleroot town. It was a much nicer walk then I remember. But everything always looks different as the years go by. Even Littleroot town, my old home. But the lab looked the same.

I walked up to the door and knocked loudly. I expected Professor Birch to be in the back. After five minutes I finally heard an "I'm coming!"

The older face of Brendan showed up at te door. "Oh! Hello, May! What brings you here?"

"Just looking for your son."

"He's in the house I believe."

"Thank you!" I said as I turned on my heel and headed toward Brendan's house. It was right next door to mine, although, I was hardly ever there anymore. I got to Brendan's door and began to knock on it. But my knuckles hardly brushed the door when it swung inward.

"Oh! I was just headed out to go get you! What did your dad say?"

"Well, if you couldn't tell, I have my bag packed and I'm ready to go... So I'm going to say he said yes."

"ALRIGHT! I'll go grab my bag!"

He was there and back in about four seconds.

"Lets go!"

Brendan dug in his bag for a while before pulling out a pokeball.

"Come on Salamance!"

A Salamance towered over both of us in an instant. Then Brendan gesture to him, "After you, my lady." I made a face at him and climbed on. Brendan scrambled on behind me and told me some odd news. "So get this, I've never even been to Ever Grande!"

"What? How are we going to get there?"

"I was hoping your Swampert and my Kingdra could give us a lift from Mossdeep?"

"Fine, lets get going!"

Salamance took off and soon we were high over Hoenn. I loved seeing Mt. Pyre and all the cities from above. Finally we were able to land in Mossdeep, which was much different then I remembered. There were way more houses and the Space center had expanded.

"How are you on supplies?" Brendan asked.

"Pretty good, I still have all my money from all tat time ago."

"Alright, do you mind if we kind of map this out first?"

"I would prefer that."

So, we ended up going into the pokemon center and covering a table with our maps. Back when we were kids, Brendan and I drew the entire region. We used these stupid little scraps of paper to work our way though all eight gym leaders, but now I didn't see how it would help in navigating the ocean...

Hours later, the sun had set. I refused to go out on a mysterious ocean at night. So Brendan was forced to rent out a room.

We moved our map mess into our room and continued to make plans until I fell asleep on everything. Brendan gently shook my shoulder.

"Come, on... We're so ready for tomorrow. Lets get some sleep."

I got up, walked two steps, fell onto the bed, and was out like a light.

The next morning I woke up at dawn. I cleaned up all of our maps and useless statistics. After then was done, I looked over at Brendan. Seeing him sleep brought back so many memories. Which reminded me of our mark! I quickly scanned the entire room... Every time we stayed at the pokemon center we left our own little mark so everyone would know were were here. I know we stayed at this center... But I guessed it was a different room.

Brendan began to stir. "You ready?" I called out loudly. He rolled around for a minute before standing up and rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah... Just give me a sec..." He got up and walked around the room getting ready. I swear he was worse than a girl. "Hey! We have to leave our mark!"

I was so happy that he remembered. I took a marker out of my bag while he pushed the be over to a corner and stood on it. Typically we wrote it in the corner so we would know, and only a few would ever see it. I stood up on the bed and handed the marker to Brendan, who wrote "M+B=Champs!"

"Awesome! Now lets get going!" I jumped off the bed and grabbed all my stuff. Brendan pushed the bed back and we were off.

Outside, it was still pretty dark outside. Evidently the sun rises late in Mossdeep. We walked down to the beach and released our pokemon. Brendan jumped onto Kingdra while I climbed onto Swampert.

"Are you ready?" He said, with his eyes twinkling strangely in the lack of light.

"As I'll ever be."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

It honestly felt like we were going nowhere. Only the rocks around us would change, but it was never ending water.

"Where are we?" I finally asked.

"According to my PokeNav, Route 127 still..."

I groaned, but at least now the sun was up and counteracting the cold sea water that kept splashing up. Since Swampert was just following Brendan, I let my mind wander. I've never really thought about the Elite Four before. But now that I was going there, it just didn't seem real...

"Okay, now we're in Route 128!" Brendan called.

"Great! Then we should probably slow down!" We had been going pretty fast, and we were coming up on a mountain. Finally we lost some momentum and began looking for an entrance.

"Do you think we're close?" Brendan said looking up the large cliff.

"We have to be, what else could this be?" But then I saw it.

The entrance to Ever Grande City was a gigantic waterfall. It was so beautiful! I couldn't stop staring at it.

"Hey, look at all the Wingulls!" Brendan said. However, as we got closer I realized they weren't Wingulls. They were Luvdiscs, connected with their mates flying up the waterfall.

"Brendan, they're Luvdiscs!"

At the base of the waterfall we were completely surrounded by Luvdiscs. I was completely amazed at how beautiful it was.

"Are you still ready, May?" Brendan called.

"Yeah..." I was still distracted by the hundreds of Luvdiscs. They gave a whole new definition to the term "Heart Fluttering".

Brendan and I used Waterfall to scale the entrance. Finally we jumped off our pokemon and onto dry land. I returned Swampert to his pokeball. Then I continued to watch the ascending Luvdiscs.

"May, come on!" Brendan called and pulled on my arm. I didn't have time to be easily distracted. Brendan pulled me all the way to the pokemon center.

After our pokemon were healed and our bags were full, we headed toward Victory Road's entrance.

"I don't know about this..." I said quietly.

"Come on, don't be a wuss!"

"Brendan, what if we don't make it?"

"Don't be like that, let's go!"

The next thing I knew, I was in a pitch black cave. I couldn't see anything in front of me. But, a real trainer always has a trick up their sleeve... Or I guess in their bag... I dug in mine until I found the pokeball I wanted.

"Sableye! Use Flash!" I shouted as I threw Sableye's ball in the air. Suddenly it was much easier to see. Sableye's bright eyes were illuminating like flashlights. "Good job, buddy!" I encouraged. Sableye didn't get out very much, and even if he did he just slept... I think. But anyway, he began to crawl around and explore.

Brendan and I followed him.

"Do you think he knows where he's going?" Brendan asked after a few minutes.

"No, but do we?"

"Point taken."

Sableye continued to feel his way around until he got to a hole. Then he looked up at me with his bright eyes and held up his little hands like a toddler begging to be picked up. I scooped him up and looked over at Brendan, who obviously read my look.

"I'll go if you go," he said.

"Fine," I was always the one who took the risks while we were traveling. There was a ladder, but it looked a little rickety... I decided it would be better to risk the ladder then to risk the jump. Sableye clutched to my back pack while I climbed down into the darkness.

I could hear Brendan climbing down after me, but I couldn't see him. I didn't want to look up, or down. I kept my eyes on my hands. Finally I hit a solid surface that made my heart skip a beat. I climbed off the ladder and waited for Brendan to make it down.

"I was hoping it would get brighter as we went down." He said, obviously not realizing how stupid he sounded.

"Yeah, cause that made sense." I laughed and let Sableye down. He continued crawling around for about five minutes before stopping dead in his tacks and turning off his bright lights.

"What's up?" Brendan said loudly.

"Shhh!"

There were just about fifty sleeping pokemon all over the place. I couldn't tell what all of them were. But I saw a few Arons, so I figured there had to be Lairons... I didn't exactly feel like being chased out of here. But I didn't know where to go from here...

"May," Brendan whispered. "Look!"

Across the room, through all the pokemon, I saw the light shining through a hole in the ceiling. I wsa postive that it wasn't where we came from. I glanced to Brendan, who nodded. Then I picked up Sableye and we slowly crept through the room. It was like walking through a mine field.

Finally I walked into the ladder. I practically dove through the hole and was in the much brighter room above us. I returned Sableye to his ball and scanned the new environment. I could see the exit! But it was so far!

"Brendan! Look, there's the way out!"

"How can you tell?"

"I don't know... But I bet we could make it from here!"

We began to climb and jump toward the entrance. I urged Brendan to stay on the pathway that was beaten into the rock. Obviously we weren't the first to be here, and obviously people have made it out.

"Oh come on, May. A short cut would be way easier!"

"No, there's no short cut in life." I teased.

"Fine..."

Eventually we got to two gigantic rocks that were blocking our path. I instinctively got out Flygon's pokeball. "Flygon! Use Rock Smash!"

My beautiful Flygon emerged from his ball to completely obliterate the rocks. Then he landed next to me so I could return him.

I looked over to Brendan, "Shall we?"

"Ladies first," he motioned me onward. So to humor him, I walked forward to the now open path. However, things never go as you expect.

The floor crumbled under my weight and I fell straight through. I screamed as I ripped through the cold air. It felt like forever, and all I could imagine was smashing my skull on the rocks below.

But I didn't. Freezing cold, dark water broke my fall. It took a while for my brain to recover and comprehend what happened. Finally I surfaced and began to tred water. I was terrified.

As if on cue, my traveling companion jumped into the hole right after me and splashed in. When his head came above the water, I splashed him.

"Ladies first!" I mocked.

"Look on the bright side. There's water!"

I resisted the urge to punch him in the face. Instead I released Swampert and crawled in his back. Brendan got out his Kingdra and clung to him.

"Sableye! Use Flash!" I called out as I threw Sableye's ball in the air. He landed on my back and created a light source. I scanned the cave to try and find a way out. Finally I saw a glisten of a silver ladder.

"Brendan, l-l-lets g-go," I was starting o freeze to death. Swampert sped off toward the ladder while Brendan followed me. I lept form Swampert and returned him to his ball. t was incredibly hard to climb the ladder, but I managed. When I got to the top, I laid on the rock with Sableye sitting on my back.

"May, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." I got up and faced him. "What about you?"

"I'm okay, I just want to get out of this place!"

Sableye began to be our guide again. I was slowly drying off, and I felt like we were making progress. This may had been some of the most miserable minutes of my life, but things were starting to look up. The entrance was right in front of us.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

I returned Sableye to his pokeball once we got out into the sunlight. I guessed we got through Victory Road a lot faster than it seemed. I mean, the sun was setting, but that only means we were in there for about 8 hours.

We walked up the beautiful pathway that was covered with flowers and arches. I was almost spinning in cricles to look at everything. Walking this path was the best feeling I could ever ask for!

"This is gonna be great!" Brendan said suddenly as we got to the door.

"I can't wait! Do you think they'll let us start tonight?"

"Of course, they can't turn away competitors!"

We walked inside and basked in the glory of the Pokemon League.

I walked over to the counter to heal my pokemon while Brendan reserved a room. Next, we stocked up on as many revives and hyper potions we could afford.

After a long, long, long period of discussing, and a game of rock, paper, scissors, we decided that Brendan would challenge them first.

"I'll be here waiting for you. I want to see your face when you become champion!"

"I'll be back in a bit!"

Brendan walked through the double doors that shut tightly behind him. I stood there and looked at them for a while. Nobody said anything, but I could tell I looked like a real freak.

Finally I decided to sit down. It was incredibly lonely without Brendan there to talk to. So I let out my Swampert.

"You're my secret weapon, dude." I told him. He looked up at me lovingly. I remember getting Swampert when he was just a Mudkip. But that was almost ten years and 95 levels ago.

I trained Swampert harder than any of my other pokemon. Mainly because I knew he was special. I knew he was meant to be a Hall of Fame pokemon.

But I was the only thing holding him back. He had the skill, the power, and the overall talent to beat the Elite Four. The only thing he was missing was a trainer who was brave enough to take the challenge.

"I'm so sorry..." I said quietly. "I know I've been awful. Making you stay in Dad's Gym all this time instead of making you the Champion you deserve to be." A single tear streaked down my cheek. Swampert lifted his massive hand and placed it on my knee. Well, actually it was my entire lap. I wiped my face off and patted Swampert's head. We were here now, and that's all that mattered.

We wasted about thirty minutes just scrolling through my pokedex. It was really quite entertaining. Finally, though, I heard the doors open.

I turned around to see Brendan... Walking.

He was only walking out to me, not running, not celebrating. I walked over to meet him.

"They obliterated me..." he said smally. I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed.

"Don't feel bad for me, I got to the fourth one... But I don't want to stop you. Go for it!" He said after squeezing me back.

"Okay, I'll be back!"

I returned Swampert and strolled through the giant double doors that slammed behind me.

To be honest, the first member, Sidney, was incredibly easy. Swampert crushed his Mightyena, Cacturne, and Shiftry. Then Sandslash took care of his Absol and Sharpedo.

I was feeling pretty confident. In the hallway before the nest opponent I healed up Swampert and Sandslash. Then I walked through another set of huge doors.

Phoebe was pretty easy as well. All I had to use was Sableye. He is my little master of darkness. So all her ghost types were down in a matter of minutes. Even her Sableye was no match for mine. Upon leaving, Phoebe congratulated me and encouraged me on.

Next up was Glacia, who used Ice types. Flygon was perfect for this because he knew earthquake. Which took out her two Sealeos and Walrein. Then I used Sandslash and his digging against her two Glalies. Once again, I was victorious!

The last member was Drake, who had a bunch of Dragons. For him, I used a combination of Psyduck's water and psychic and Alakazam's pure power. He took the longest out of the four, but I still had him beat. Drake congratulated me and told me to move onto the champion.

I walked down an incredibly long hallway to get to the Champion's room. Then I had to walk up about a million stairs. Finally though, I made it to the Champion. but I couldn't believe my eyes...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

"Wally?"

The green haired kid who, ten years ago I had met and gave him the confidence to be a trainer. He was the Hoenn Champion!

"May? May! Oh my God!"

Wally ran over to me and embraced me in a huge hug. I hugged him back for a while then pulled away to look at the face I haven't seen in months.

"Wally! I can't believe it! You're the Champion! Why didn't you ever call me?"

"Well, you know, it's a big job. I'm sorry, May. I've been training my butt off, though. Ever since that first day when you helped me catch Ralts, I've never looked back. What happened to you?"

"I guess I got caught up in being a Gym Leader in training. Dad has been wanting me to take over the gym for the past ten years."

We laughed together for a while and briefly caught up. But then Wally had to go back to Champion mode.

"Alright, May... Are you ready?"

"Of course."

He cleared his throat. "You've done very well to make it this far, challenger! Now, get ready to experience the toughest battle of your life!"

I smiled at Wally's dedication. It was like he was meant to be here. He was perfect.

I got out my pokeball as he got out his. Wally threw the ball into the air and a Roselia popped out. I threw mine, and my Psyduck came out. We were just about even in this battle. I had the level advantage, but he had the type. The Roselia fainted.

"All right, Psyduck!" I cheered. But then Psyduck fell to the ground. "Oh..." I returned Psyduck to his ball.

"Don't think we're done yet!" Wally called. He got out his second pokeball. This one had a Delcatty inside. I figured I couldn't go wrong with Alakazam.

Once again we were perfectly matched. As soon as Delcatty fainted, Alakazam looked up at me, then fainted. I returned him, and Wally's third pokemon, Altaria, was already on the floor.

This Altaria was no joke. He took out my Flygon and took half of Sableye's HP. Eventually I got it down. I returned Sableye when Wally sent out his Magneton. I threw up Sandslash's ball.

Sandslash was amazing! He defeated the Magneton while only taking one serious hit. But, Wally's Linoone finished off what Magneton started...

I only had one pokemon left. My original partner. My first pokemon. My secret weapon.

My Swampert!

I grasped his pokeball in my hand. I felt all the little dents and dings in it from all it's been through.

"Here we go, buddy."

The pokeball flew from my hand and Swampert exploded out onto the field. Swampert's Surf and Waterfall attack was no match for the Linoone. And we were once again matched. One on one.

Wally threw out his final Pokemon, his Gardevior.

At first, I was kind of scared. I was actually starting to think I might not win. But Swampert has never failed me before!

I used Waterfall after Waterfall until Gardevior was slowed down. I knew I had it, I just knew.

"Swampert! Use Surf!"

And, just like that, I was the new Hoenn Champion!

"Great job May! That was amazing! I haven't had a fight that good since the last time I battled you. I remember back when we were gathering badges how you always used to beat me... I guess somethings never change, huh?"

Wally shook my hand as I smiled hugely. Swampert was still standing right next to me, like he always was.

"Can we call Brendan back? I want him to see the Hall of Fame."

"Of course," Wally smiled at me.

Brendan walked all the way to the back, then the three of us spent some time laughing and catching up. I hadn't been this happy in months. When Brendan first came to Dad's Gym a few days ago, I thought I would never make it here. I never imagined that I could be the Hoenn Champion.

"Okay, guys. Are you ready for me to pass the torch?" Wally still had a duty to do. And I had some duties to receive.

"I guess so..." I looked down at Swampert who was already walking toward the door in the back of the room. The four of us walked through the giant double doors in the back.

Inside, there was a reflective blue floor and a machine with six slots.

"Okay May, I'll register you and your pokemon in here. Then I'll tell you all the Champion stuff."

But, something didn't feel right. Something was wrong in my heart. I didn't belong here. I wanted to be home. I wanted to be a Gym Leader. If I had to be stuck here until someone beat me, I was going to go insane.

Wally never went insane. He was meant to be the Champion. He was meant to stay here and challenge everyone in the Hoenn Region. I wanted him to be Champion.

"Wally..."

"Yes, May?"

"Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure, anything."

"I want you to be Champion. You belong here, and you deserve this. I was too scared for months and months. I know you're the one that was born to be the Hoenn Champion. I was born to be a Gym Leader, and that's what I'm going to go home and be. But, you need to stay right here and be the Champion. Will you, please?"

Wally looked at me for a long time. I swear he was on the verge of tears. Brendan put one hand on my shoulder and one hand on Wally's. Then I pulled the three of us into a big group hug. Which Swampert then joined, knocking us all to the ground.

Wally walked us out of the Pokemon League the next day. It was a beautiful morning. The night before Wally gave me my ribbons for my pokemon, and all my own personal awards. But he still held the title. Before leaving, I gave Wally one last hug.

"Thank you so much."

"It was no problem. One of these days I'll have to come to Petalburg Gym and see what you do."

Brendan released his Salamance and we climbed on his back.

"Bye, guys!" Wally called out as we lifted off. The ride home was so much shorter than the journey there. Before I knew it, we landed outside of Dad's Gym. I jumped off Salamence and ran inside the door.

"DAD! Dad! I did it!"

Dad came out from the back room rubbing his eyes, I obviously woke him up. "Did what, honey?"

"Dad." I said shortly. I wasn't sure if he was teasing or if he really didn't know what was going on.

Suddenly the reality hit him in the face. He began opening and closing his mouth like a Magikarp, not knowing what to say.

"May! I- You- Come here!" He ran over to me in his robe and slippers, picked me up and twirled me around. "My daughter's the Champion!"

"Well Dad... There's kind of a thing..."

He put me down, "What do you mean?"

"I gave my title back to Wally."

"Wally was the champion?"

"Yeah, and I wanted him to keep it. I beat him, but I rather be here. I want to be a Gym Leader."

Dad looked at me like I was crazy for a second. But then his fatherly love took over.

"Oh, May. You don't know how proud that makes me!"

I was going to be a Gym Leader for the rest of my life. Now there was nothing holding me back!


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue:

_Two years later._

The Gym was mine now. I was the new 5th Gym Leader of the Hoenn region. I had to pick the type I would use. I choose Normal, just like Dad. Only my choices were slightly different. I used a Skitty, Kecleon, and Castform. The three of them were given to me during my adventures. So they were more than happy to help out.

To be honest, the Gym wasn't too different from when Dad ran it. I let my pokemon have free rein of the place. My pokemon meaning my original team. I also had the six ribbons we won three years ago hanging up over the back door for everyone to see.

I loved my new life. Everyday I had a new challenger. I was actually tough to beat, trainers who came in often had to come back for a rematch.

Of course, the adventure to the Elite Four had made Brendan and I closer than ever before. He came in almost everyday. For the past three years, Brendan had been working with his dad to become a pokemon professor. So, whenever he wasn't traveling the region, he was with me.

Today was one of his visits.

"Hay, May!" Brendan said letting himself in.

"Hello," I didn't look up from my book. I was sitting up on my platform that was covered in books. It's were I spent my time when I wasn't battling.

"Well, I see that you're busy... But I really, really need you to come on a trip with me. Like as soon as you can. Or, like right now?"

I put my book in my lap. "Where?"

"It's a surprise!"

I sighed then checked my watch. It was six o'clock. Typically I closed up at seven. "Fine, I guess I could leave an hour early... Just for you." I spoke very sarcastically. I always acted annoyed with Brendan. But, in all reality, he made my day.

"Great! Lets go!"

I stood up and jumped of my platform. Swampert was sitting in the little pool I had installed for him. "Hey, Swampert, you're in charge. Keep everything cool, okay?"

Swampert gave me a look that appeared to say yes. So, I followed Brendan out the door.

He led me out of Petalburg and into Route 102. It was very weird. His hand never left his pocket, and he wasn't starting any stupid conversations... So I started one.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

I groaned and continues to follow him into Oldale Town, then into Route 101. Brendan seemed to have an idea in mind. Finally he stopped in front of a giant tree.

"Do you remember this spot?"

"Of course. It's Route 101." I gave him a vague answer. I knew what this route meant to us, it was like the base of our friendship.

"Duh, but do you know why I brought you here?"

"I can't say that I do." I really couldn't. I had no clue what he was playing at.

"Well, this is the place where I met you. And where we got our first pokemon. I guess this place is just, you know, special."

"That's cute, Brendan."

"I know, right? Anyway I have a gigantic question to ask you." He reached into his pocket to pull out, my badge case? Great, another crazy Brendan Adventure.

"We already beat the Elite Four, Brendan. Remember? I believe I went with you last month so you could redeem yourself? I'm not going back there."

"Oh, it's way bigger than that."

"How did you get my case anyway?"

"It's complicated. But, if you're done interrupting me, I have a pressing issue."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes?"

He got down on one knee once again. I was already quite familiar with this act. My brain was already scrolling through what he could possibly want to ask me. I thought he would ask me to go to the Jhoto region. I thought he would ask me to look for legendary pokemon. I thought he was going to ask me just about everthing other than what he actually did.

"May, my partner, my competitor, my best friend... Will you marry me?"

My heart dropped down to the pit of my stomach as I gasped. I stood there quietly as my brain tried to put together the words it just heard.

Then he spoke again.

"Will you, please?"

He smiled at me as my eyes began to water when I covered my mouth.

We both knew the answer to this question.

~The End!~


End file.
